warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Tigers Argent
The Tigers Argent is a Loyalist Chapter of Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marines of unknown Founding and origin. It aided the Imperial Angevin Crusade that conquered the Calixis Sector of the Segmentum Obscurus for the Imperium of Man in the early 39th Millennium. The Chapter's homeworld is known as Icefang. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Angevin Crusade (322.M39)' - The Tigers Argent participated in the Angevin Crusade, which led to the conquest of the Calixis Sector for the Imperium, fighting alongside elements from their fellow Astartes Chapters the Black Templars, the Sons of Medusa and the Charnel Guard. Notable Tigers Argent *'Venerable Pardis (Deathwatch Dreadnought)' - One of the most ancient of the so-called "Old Ones", this is the very same Pardis who served alongside the First Martyr, Watch Commander Balthazar Ho'Tsun of the Imperial Fists Chapter, on his final mission into the Slinnar Drift so many millennia ago. Now interred in the cybernetic sarcophagus of a mighty Venerable Dreadnought, Brother Pardis only ever serves on the most vital of missions. As with so many other warriors selected to take part in a recent mission to the Hadex Anomaly, Inquisitor Ramaeus specifically requested the participation of Pardis. It is said that upon his awakening from his long slumber, Brother Pardis greeted Ramaeus and his fellow Inquisitor Lady Saturn as if they were old companions, though it is entirely possible that his mind was clouded by the arcane processes of his stasis casket. Brother Pardis is very rarely awakened, however, for he is ancient indeed and some amongst the Keepers hold that his sanity is stretched dangerously thin. In all likelihood, he would have been returned to his parent Chapter, the Tigers Argent, but there has been no contact with them for such a long time that the Deathwatch of the Jericho Reach cannot even be sure that Chapter still exists. And so, Brother Pardis continues his vigil, though the Deathwatch Chaplains have long since declared his Apocryphon Oath discharged. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Tigers Argent wear metallic silver Power Armour, including the Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard, with the exception of the the shoulder plate insets, which are black. The silver squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder plate. A black Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. The iconography on the right knee guard indicates company number in accordance with the Codex Astartes. Chapter Badge The Tigers Argent's Chapter Badge is the profile of a silver tiger's head, centred on a field of black. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 30 *[https://images-cdn.fantasyflightgames.com/ffg_content/dark-heresy/pdf/timeline.pdf Dark Heresy Apocrypha - Dark Heresy Timeline] by Alan Bligh (RPG Web Supplement) *''Deathwatch: The Emperor's Chosen'' (RPG), pp. 32-33, 75 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004), pg. 88 Gallery File:Brother_Pardis_DW.png|Brother Pardis of the Tigers Argent during his secondment to the Deathwatch, before his internment within a Deathwatch Dreadnought Deathwatch_Tigers Argent Contempt Dred.jpeg|A Tigers Argent relic Contemptor Dreadnought assigned to the Deathwatch es:Tigres de Plata Category:T Category:Calixis Sector Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding